Maximum Ride: The Birth of Sora
by GhoulHunter15
Summary: After the Flock kicked her out and being attacked by Flyboys, Max was found, dying, by the Voice. Two years later they reunite, but what will happen when the Flock meets Sora, the new and improved Max, along with her new family? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize for the terrible writing. Please review afterwards and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Xenosaga, or Rosario+Vampire, so don't sue me.

Prologue

Blood flowed from the hole in my chest as I collapsed onto the pavement. As I lay there my vision began to blur as I continued to lose more and more blood. '_Is this how I'm going to die?' _I asked myself as I laid there.I heard a noise to my left and looked to see someone running towards me. At that moment the darkness finally took me and I remembered how I ended up like this.

**Flashback**

I stood in front of my Flock, not believing what I had just been told.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You heard us. We no longer want you to be a part of the Flock." Fang replied as he just glared at me.

"Why?"

"Why? We know you've been leading the Flyboys right to us. You're a traitor Max." Fang snarled back at me.

I clenched my fists and held my tears back. "Fine then. I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll leave." I said as I grabbed my backpack. "Good-bye. Sorry I ever loved you guys." With that said I unfurled by wings and took off.

I flew both day and night till I couldn't fly any longer, then I landed in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. I then collapsed to the ground, curled into a ball, and began to cry. After what felt like hours I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to a familiar buzzing sound. I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by around twenty Flyboys. I quickly jumped up and started to attack them. After what felt like hours I had managed to destroy the last of them. As I stood as the base of a tree, I was hit by a sudden burst of pain in my chest. I looked down to see a large bullet hole near the bottom of my rib cage on the left side.

**End Flashback**

Chapter 1: 2 Years later

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE…. CRASH!

I groaned as I sat up. '_Great. Shion is going to kill me. That's the fifth one this week.'_ I thought as I looked at the remains of my alarm clock. I then jumped out of bed and got dressed. Afterwards I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore black cargo pants, a dark red muscle shirt, a pair of black finger less gloves with metal plates on the tops, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket with a picture of two gun-blades over lapping one another on the back in dark red. My once blondish-brown hair was now platinum blond with blue streaks in it and my once brown eyes were now a dark blue, the same as my brothers.

I sighed as I walked out of my room. As I walked down the stairs I remembered the day I had become Sora.

**Flashback**

About a week after Kos-mos, who I soon learned was both the Voice and Experiment X, found me on the street, I sat in my room crying. The memory of the Flock kicking me out keep playing over and over in my mind. I had been crying for awhile when someone knocked on my door.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at the door.

"Like that will happen." Kos-mos replied as he walked into the room and sat on my bed next to me. "Max, what's wrong?"

"Why did they do that to me?" I cried as I grabbed a hold of him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Everything is all right. They were stupid to kick you out. If I ever see them again I will make them pay for what they did to you." He replied.

I looked up at him and asked, "How come I always start to cry whenever someone calls me Max?"

He smiled at me after I said this. "I have an idea. Why don't you change your name then? That way you no longer have to hold onto the past."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled back. "I think I'd like that."

"All right then. What do you want your new name to be?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

HHHHHhhhhhe looked up for a moment as he thought. "I've got it!" He exclaimed as he shifted his gaze back at me. "How about Sora? It's Japanese for sky."

"It sounds great." I replied as I smiled at the boy who became the older brother I had always dreamed of.

**End Flashback**

"Morning Sora." Someone said as I snapped out of my flashback. I turned around to see Momo coming out of her room and walking towards me. She wore red tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. Her shoulder length dark pink hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Morning." I replied.

We then headed down to the kitchen together.

After breakfast I headed down to the lower levels of the basement for morning training with Kos-mos. As I exited the elevator I saw Kos-mos leaning on the wall waiting for me.

He saw me coming toward him and smiled. "Took you long enough. I thought I would have to come and get you."

"Can we just get this over with already? I want to go out flying." I stated as I walked up to him.

"Sure. Today we will be training in our vampire forms. So hurry up and change so we can start."

"Alright." I replied as I placed my hand on to the tattoo on my right arm, which was the same as the symbol on the back of my jacket. Seconds later my sealed yokai began to run through my body. My hair turn silver and my eyes became blood red. When I looked back at my surrogate brother I saw that he had went through the same transformation.

"Now let's get this show on the road!" He yelled as he grabbed a hold of me and pulled me into the training area.

Two hours later I took a shower and got changed into an outfit exactly like the one I had changed into that morning except this time I now had my gun-blade, Heavenly Rain, in its sheath on the back of my hip. After getting changed I opened my window, jumped out, and after falling a foot or two I unfurled my wings, which were now the same color as my hair.

I had been flying for around half-an-hour when I heard a scream coming from below. I quickly dived to the ground. When I landed I realized that I was in the national park on the outskirts of the city. Someone screamed again and I ran in the direction it came from.

When I reached the source of the scream I saw something that shocked me more than the time I had learned that Moka and Kos were married and that they were vampires. It was my ex-flock plus a bunch of people I didn't know fighting around one hundred Flyboys. The Flyboys were now surrounding the Flock and the others, slowly, in a circle formation.

"We will destroy you then go and capture Maximum Ride. Tell us where she is and we will kill you painlessly." One of the Flyboys stated.

"We have no idea where she is." Fang snarled at the Flyboy. "Even if we did we wouldn't tell you." I saw the rest of the Flock and the unknown people nod at this.

"Well then we will kill you in the most painfully way possible." The same Flyboy replied with a twisted smile on his face.

I sighed. '_I'm going to regret this.' _I thought to myself as I walked into the clearing. "Excuse me."

Everyone suddenly turned toward the sound of my voice.

_'Yep. I'm going to regret this.'_


	2. Authors Note

Before I post the next chapter I'd like to let you know that I have opened a poll on my profile. Should Sora(Max) get back together with Fang? Or should she get together with an OC that she meets in the two years that the flock and she were separated. Please vote because it would be a great help.

By the way, Max has a vampire form because even though she is only a half vampire she has twice the power that Moka has, so she has to have her vampire side sealed like Moka except her seal is a tattoo and she doesn't have another personality.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Xenosaga, or Rosario+Vampire. …. Damn it! : (

Chapter 2

**Fang's POV**

The Flock and I were currently being surrounded by Flyboys when one of them asked where Max was. I snarled back at him that we wouldn't tell him even if we knew and everyone else nodded even those of us who had never even meet Max before. All of us had regretted kicking Max out two years ago and we had been trying to find Max ever since. Along the way we had meet Jess, Riley, Ben, and Stacy who were mutants just like us. After the Flyboy replied a new yet familiar voice came from behind us.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned toward the voice, even the Flyboys, to see a girl with platinum blond hair with blue streaks and dark blue eyes. She wore black cargo pants, a dark red muscle shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the tops, black combat boots, a black leather jacket, and something on the back of her hip.

"Who are you?" The same Flyboy asked as it pointed its gun at the newcomer.

The girl just smiled. "My name is Sora Hikari." She stated as a pair of wings matching her hair color unfurled behind her. "Formally known as Maximum Ride."

My jaw dropped along with the rest of the Flock's.

"Get her!" The Flyboy shouted. Around half of the Flyboys ran towards Max.

"Max! Look out!" I screamed just as the Flyboys jumped at her.

At that moment, however, she pulled something out of the thing that was on her back and struck faster than I could see. All the Flyboy's that had jumped at her were now in pieces all around her.

"Bring it on." She simply stated as she charged at the remaining Flyboys.

**Sora's POV**

"That was too easy." I stated as I looked at the remains of the Flyboys.

"Max?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see my ex-Flock and the four people I didn't know looking at me.

"Hello Fang. How have you been?" I asked with a smile on my face. Not even ten seconds later I was hit by three familiar objects at full speed. I looked down to see Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel hugging me.

"We missed you!" They all yelled together.

"What?" I asked confused due to the fact that they had kicked me out!

"We didn't mean it Max. We were under a lot of stress from being constantly attacked. We learned that we had made the wrong choice three days later and have been looking for you ever since. Please forgive us." Angel cried as she looked up at me.

"It's alright Angel. I forgive all of you except for Fang." I stated as I looked at the person I had once believed was my soul mate. "By the way don't call me Max anymore. My name is Sora."

"How can you say that? Fang has been looking for you harder than any of us! He still loves you damn it!" yelled a black haired, green eyed girl around my age. She wore black tennis shoes, blues jeans, and a dark green t-shirt.

Some of my yokai escaped the seal on my arm causing my eyes to turn red and my pupils to become slits as I glared at her. "He abandoned me after we had promised never to leave each other again. He had been my soul mate yet he had made me leave the only family I had ever known. If he had loved me he wouldn't have just kicked me out. That is why I don't forgive him yet. Who are you to criticize me?"

"My name is Jess." She replied as she glared back at me.

I was about to say something else when all of a sudden, Jr. ran into the clearing being chased by a pissed off Miyuki, who had a bunch of sharp pointy objects in both of her hands.

_'What the hell?' _I thought unknowingly along with everyone else in the clearing.

**Fang's POV**

_'What the hell?'_ I thought as what looked like a sixteen year old boy with blood red hair and blue ran into the clearing being chased by a girl a couple of years older than him who had light pink hair and brown eyes. The boy wore red tennis shoes, black jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and a black jean jacket. The girl wore black tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, and a brown tank top.

"Get back here Jr.!" The girl yelled as she threw one of the weapons in her hands at the boy now known as Jr..

"Hell no! You'll kill me!" Jr. yelled back as he dogged the incoming projectile.

"You dyed my hair PINK!"

"Because you shot me with a paint ball gun!"

"So what?"

"Your freaking insane!"

"What in the name of all that is holy are you two doing here?" Max, I mean Sora, yelled at the two new comers.

Both of them stopped and looked at her. "He/she started it!" They yelled together as they pointed at one another as if they were three year olds. Everyone in the clearing sweat dropped.

_'What is wrong with these two?'_ I thought to myself as I looked at two of the craziest people I had ever met in my lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate them. Anyway, on with the story! _

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Xenosaga, or Rosario+Vampire; if I did I would be rich.

Chapter 3

**Sora's POV**

My eye twitched as I stared at my surrogate older siblings, who were arguing with each other again.

"M-Sora, who are these two, how do you know them, and are they sane?" Fang asked me, looking both freaked out and confused at the same time.

I turned toward him and the rest of the Flock. "They're part of my new family. The boy is Jr. Richards. He is the prankster in the family. The girl is Miyuki Uzuki. She is the crazy, weapon and just about anything that blows up obsessed person in the family. As to if they are sane, we have absolutely no idea." I replied. I turned back towards my brother and sister. "Will you two quit arguing and tell me why you're both out in the middle of nowhere trying to kill each other."

They stopped bickering with one another and looked at me.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when Miyuki decided to use me for target practice for her new paint ball gun that she had built?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah. You came in side covered in purple paint and Shion nearly killed you for getting it on her laptop."

"Yeah, well, I decided to get my revenge by putting pink hair dye into her shampoo."

"And let me guess, when she saw her new hair color, she came after you and you took off into the forest like a bat out of Hell."

"Yep." He said as rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shouldn't you know not to anger her by now? I mean seriously, hasn't she kicked your butt enough times already for this kind of thing." I said.

"I know." Jr. replied. He turned his attention towards the Flock. "By the way, who are they?"

"Yeah, I'd also like to know that." Miyuki added.

I sighed knowing full well that this wasn't going to end well. "Jr., Miyuki, I give you the Flock and company."

"WHAT?" Both of them yelled together in unison.

I could see the confusion of their faces go to pure anger. "Before you go and kill them I'm going to say one thing. I forgave them a long time ago. They were just under a lot of pressure at the time. So, if you try and hurt them I will tell Shion who was responsible for setting that paint bomb of in the kitchen." I simply stated as I glared at the two. They shut up instantly, knowing full well what would happen to them if Shion ever found out. She had vowed to make who ever had done it pay dearly. "By the way, who are you guys?" I continued as I shifted my gaze to Jess and the three other people I didn't know.

"I'm Riley." The first boy said. He had brown hair and matching eyes. He wore white tennis shoes, brown cargo pants, and a white t-shirt. He was just as tall as Iggy.

"My name's Stacy." A girl around Nudge's age stated. She had red hair and light blue eyes. She wore blue tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt.

"I'm Ben." The second boy said. He had brown hair and brown eyes like Riley. He wore black red tennis shoes, black jeans, and a red t-shirt. He also looked around the same age as Nudge.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I smiled at them. I was about to say something else when an all too familiar voice entered my head.

(Hey Sora, have you seen Jr. and/or Miyuki?) The Voice, aka Kos-mos, asked.

_'Yep. They happen to be standing right in front along with the Flock.' _I thought back.

I heard Kos chuckle. (Only you.) I could practically see him shaking his head. (Anyways, tell them to get back her. Shion's looking for them. Something about a broken door or something. Oh, and bring the Flock. I'd like to have a chat with them.)

_'Sure I'll tell them. I'll see you later.'_ With that said, or in this case thought, I severed the mental link. I turned my attention to my siblings. "Kos says Shion is looking for the both of you and to get home right away. Oh, and that I should the Flock home with us."

"Okay." Miyuki and Jr. stated together as they just turned around and walked back towards the direction that they had come from.

I started to follow them but stopped and looked back over my shoulder at the Flock. "Are you guys coming or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of idiots?" I asked them. I then turned my head back to the front and started to follow my siblings once again. As I continued to walk I heard the Flock begin to follow me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had finals and had to take the PSAT. I've also had writers block. Anyways, enough about my life, on with the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Xenosaga, Rosario+Vampire, or Calvin and Hobbes.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Fang's POV**

I examined the building we had stopped in front of. It was a five story, red brick apartment building. I noted that the front door wasn't on its hinges and was leaning next to the empty door frame.

"You two are so dead." I heard Sora say to Jr. and Miyuki. She then walked past them and up the front steps. "We're back!" She yelled through the empty doorway as she stood off to the side.

Minutes later a woman, who looked around Miyuki's age, stood next to Sora with her arms crossed over her chest. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore black tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, and a black tank top under a light blue, v-neck t-shirt.

"Would either of you care to explain why I found the door hanging off its hinges not too long ago?" She asked as she glared at Sora's older siblings, who looked scared out of their minds.

"She was trying to kill me." Jr. stuttered as she pointed to the psychotic person next to him.

"Because you dyed my hair pink." Miyuki hissed back.

"That was because you used me for target practice."

"Because y…" "Both of you shut up." The woman commanded as she interrupted the other girl. The air temperature seemed to drop. "Both of you will get in here and fix this door right now or you'll be scrubbing toilets for the next decade."

"Yes ma'am." Both of them said in unison as they ran inside faster than I could see.

The woman then turned toward us. "My name is Shion Tsukino. I take it that you're the Flock?"

I nodded along with everyone else. The temperature dropped even more.

"I warn you that if you ever hurt Sora again I will make your lives a living hell." Shion stated as she glared at us.

'_If looks could kill.'_ I thought to myself.

She then proceeded to freak us out even more as she smiled happily as she turned toward Sora. "I have some work to do so I'll see you later." She said as she gave a small wave to our former leader and walked back into the building.

**Sora's POV**

_'I would hate to be those two.'_ I thought to myself while I mentally laughed at my older siblings. I turned toward my ex-Flock after watching Shion go back inside and saw that they all looked ready to fall over in fright. "Follow me. Someone wants to meet all of you." I said as I walked though the empty doorway. The Flock quickly followed right behind me.

After walking up three flights of stairs and down a couple of hallways we stood in front of Kos-mos's office/bedroom. I knocked.

"Come in." I heard my brother yell from within the room.

I opened the door to see Kos sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He smiled at me. The smile disappeared once he turned his attention to the Flock as they also entered the room.

"My name is Kos-mos Hikari, but you know me more commonly as both Experiment X and the Voice."

My ex-Flock looked confused as he said the last part of the sentence. Kos gave a small sigh as he also recognized the look.

"Experiment X is the base experiment that all other experiments are based off of. In other words I am the first genetically modified human in existence. I'm also the Voice, the one that is inside of Sora's head if you didn't know that." Kos explained.

The Flocks confusion turned into shock. I struggled not to burst out laughing.

Kos turned back towards me. "Why don't you go and see what Momo is doing. I'd like to speak to them privately for a bit." The look in his eyes told me that it would be smart to leave.

"Sure. I'll see you later." I replied as I practically ran out of the room. _'This is so not going to end well.'_ I thought to myself as I left, glad that I wasn't the one on the receiving end of my older brother's anger.

* * *

Side Story : Attack of the Homicidal Psycho Woman

While walking home from the book store, Jr. got the sudden feeling that he was being watched. He quickly looked around but found no one, so he just shrugged and continued on his way.

Unknown to him, however, was that ten feet away Miyuki was hiding behind a bush. She quietly aimed her newest creation at her unsuspecting younger brother as a huge smile formed on her face. She then pulled the trigger.

As Jr. continued to walk he heard a clicking sound coming from behind him. He turned around just in time to be hit by a barrage of purple paint balls. One hit him in the head and he fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Miyuki yelled as she jumped out of her hiding spot. "It works!" With that said she ran home leaving her now purple covered brother.

An hour later, Jr. walked through the door and began to go upstairs to his room.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sora asked as she watched him go upstairs.

"Homicidal psycho woman." Was all he said as he kept on going up to his room, leaving behind a confused Sora.

Less than five minutes later a familiar voice yelled, "JR.! DID YOU GET PAINT ON MY LAPTOP?"

"I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCUDENT!" Jr. yelled back.

There was a series of crashes coming from the upper level of the building.

"I don't even want to know." Kos-mos stated as he walked through the front door.

"I don't either." Sora also stated as she went back to the book she was reading.

The End

* * *

_**Please review. If you don't I may go insane like the rest of my family. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Xenosaga, or Rosario+Vampire.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

After Sora rushed out of the room, the air temperature seemed to drop rapidly. I slowly turned my head to the man who claimed to be Sora's older brother. I quickly regretted looking at him.

His once calm blue eyes where now a furious blood red and his pupils were slits. The shadows around him seemed to come alive and whirl around him like it was a whirlwind. What scared me the most was the grin on his face. It was the kind of grin that promised years of pain.

"How dare you hurt my little sister like that?" He yelled at us. The room got colder. "She almost died after you had kicked her out! What the hell were you idiots thinking?"

**Sora's POV**

"How much do you want to bet that they don't come out alive?" Jr. asked as he sat on the counter top in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't say things like that." Momo scolded her boyfriend as she continued to make lunch. She turned toward me. "Could you go get me the peanut butter?"**(**_**This is my current obsession for some strange reason. Peanut butter rules!**_**)**

"Sure." I replied as I jumped from my seat next to Jr.. I then walked over to the pantry.

"Here you go." I said as I handed her the jar.

"Thank you." She replied as she took the jar out of my hand.

I turned to my older brother. "Shouldn't you fixing the door with Miyuki right now?"

"We're already done." He stated with a small shrug.

"That was fast."

"We've had enough practice fixing doors."

"Yeah. You mean that by having to fix all the doors you two have broken before that you know how to fix a door by heart."

"I resent that!"

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Momo asked as she stopped what she was doing and looked at us.

"Sorry." Jr. and I replied together.

"That's alright. Now can you two do me a favor and go call everyone down?"

"Sure." I said as I walked out of the room with Jr..

Ten minutes later everyone, except Kos and the Flock, were sitting at the kitchen table. I sat next to Chaos, who wore dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt that matched his hair. Shion sat next to her husband, Allen, and Miyuki. Jr. and Momo sat next to one another on Allen's right. Ziggy sat across from Momo and next to Chaos. Jin, Shion's biological older brother, sat next to Miyuki.

"How much longer do you think Kos will yell at the Flock for?" Miyuki asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Who knows." Shion replied as she also took a bite of her sandwich.

A couple of minutes later the Flock walked into the dining room looking like they had gone to hell and back again, followed by a grinning Kos-mos.

_'I don't even want to know.'_ I thought as I finished eating my sixth sandwich.

Kos came and sat next to me. "Could you pass me a sandwich?"

"What did you do to them?" I asked as I slid the plate of sandwiches over to him. He just grinned at me. "Never mind. I don't I want to know." I stated, voicing my thought from not long ago.

"Suit yourself." He replied as he just kept of grinning like a crazy person.

**Miyuki's POV**

'_He didn't do what I think he did, did he?'_ I thought to myself as I saw the Flock.

**Jr.'s POV**

_'Holy shit! What the hell did he do to them?'_ I thought as the flock entered the room.

**Ziggy's POV**

_'…'_

**Jin's POV**

_'It appears that they got on Kos's bad side.'_ Was the only thing that went through my mind as I finished my second sandwich.

**Allen's POV**

I mentally whistled. _'They must have really pissed Kos off.'_

**Chaos's POV**

'_I don't even want to know.'_

**Shion's POV**

_'Damn it! I wanted to be the one to mentally scar them for life.'_ I yelled in my head.

**Kos-mos's POV**

_'Food!' _I thought as I rushed over to the table.

**Angel's POV**

_'There is something seriously wrong with these people.' _I stated to myself after I had gotten over my fear and decided to read their thoughts.

**Sora's POV**

I turned toward my ex-Flock. "Come sit down and eat something. You look like our all going to fall over."

Not even seconds later I was hit by three large objects again. I looked down to see Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all hugging my waist again.

"We're sorry!" All three of them cried into my shirt.

I hugged them back. "It's alright. I got over that awhile ago."

"Really?" They looked up at me with tears in their eyes.

"Yes really." I replied as I smiled at them. I then turned my attention to Kos, who was still eating. I gave him a look that promised eternal pain. _'Kos!'_

(What?) He asked in my head as continued eating his sandwich.

_'You didn't have to mentally scar the kids for life!'_ I thought/yelled at him.

(Oh come on. All I did was make them fell what you felt after they kicked you out.) He replied.

_'Oh.' _Was my incredibly intelligent response.

(Yeah, oh. Now shut up. I'm trying to eat.) He then cut the connection.

_'Crazy, psychotic, older brother.'_ I grumbled to myself in my head.

(I heard that!)

_'Get out of my head already!' _I yelled at him. I turned back towards the Flock. "Sit down and eat." I told them. They just nodded and went over to the table. I smiled again.

"Hello! Anybody home?" A familiar voice yelled from the front hall.

I quickly ran out of the dining room and into the front hall to see Riku, another of my surrogate older brothers, walking through the newly repaired front door.

"Riku!' I yelled as I hugged him.

"Sora!" He yelled as he hugged me back.

**Fang's POV**

"Hello! Anybody home?" Someone yelled from the front hallway.

Not even a second later, Sora ran out of the room. I quickly jumped out of my seat and followed.

"Riku!" I heard Sora yell.

"Sora!" The same person as before yelled as I entered the hall.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I saw what was occurring in front of me.

Sora was in the arms of a man who looked around eighteen years old. He had dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes. He wore black combat boots, dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue leather jacket with a skull in black on each shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled as I glared at the new comer.

He turned toward me, still holding onto Sora. "I'm Riku Johnson and I'm Sora's boyfriend." He replied with a smirk.

_'What?' _I thought.

**Sora's POV**

"I'm Riku Johnson and I'm Sora's boyfriend." Riku said as he smirked at Fang.

_'You idiot.' _I thought as I face palmed.

* * *

_**The results are in and it looks like Sora's going to get together with an OC. Now I'm going to open another poll for who that OC should be. **___

* * *

_**Asher Rodgers**_

**Hair color- Black**

**Eye color- Dark blue**

**Age- 17**

**Clothes- Blue and black tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, a black muscle shirt with dark blue flames on the front and back.**

_**Nero Adams**_

**Hair color- Blond**

**Eye color- Grey**

**Age- 18**

**Clothes- Dark red combat boots, black cargo pants, a dark blue muscle T-shirt, a black and red trench coat, and black fingerless gloves.**

_**Daisuke Kukai**_

**Hair color- Brown**

**Eye color- Light blue**

**Age-17**

**Clothes- White combat boots, dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a dark blue sweat shirt, and a white belt that tilts on his waist.**

_**Mark Connors**_

**Hair color- Black**

**Eye color- Violet**

**Age- 18**

**Clothes- Dark red combat boots, black jeans, a dark red muscle shirt with black flame on the front and back, a black and red trench coat, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black headphones with a skull on each side in dark red around his neck.**

* * *

_**These are the OC's you can choose from. Please go to my profile and vote. That's it for now, see you all later and don't forget to review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I had severe writers block. That and I had it all typed up but when I went to go look it over it had disappeared to I had to type it all over again and since I didn't write it down on paper I had to retype it off the top of my head. Also thanks for the reviews, your opinions mean a lot and are extremly helpful.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Xenosaga, or Rosario+Vampire. **

* * *

Chapter 6

**Sora's POV**

"Riku, stop acting like an idiot." Moka said as she smacked Riku upside the head.

He winced and rubbed the spot where she had hit him. "You didn't have to hit me so hard." He told her as he tried to glare at her and failed.

"Moka!" I yelled as I hugged her like I had Riku.

She laughed as my childish behavior. "It's good to see you to Sora." She said as she hugged me back.

Once I was done hugging her I turned my attention back towards Fang.

"Hey Riku, I think you broke him." I stated as I walked over and poked him in the face. He fell over seconds later.

Everyone, including the Flock, burst out laughing.

"I think you might by right there, angel." A familiar voice stated from the empty door frame I turned and saw Mark Connors, my boyfriend for the last year.

His black hair was cut short and was slightly spiked. His violet eyes gazed right back at me. He wore grey combat boots, black jeans, a grey muscle shirt with black flames on the front and back, a black and purple trench coat, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of purple headphones with a skull on each side in black.

"Mark!" I yelled as I ran and hugged him like I had Riku.

**Iggy's POV**

The Flock, Sora's new family, and I all ran after Fang into the hall. Once there we saw that Fang looked like he was in shock, Sora being hugged by a white haired man, and Sora was rolling her eyes.

_'What the hell?' _I thought as I saw this.

"Riku, stop acting like an idiot." A woman said as she walked through the door and smacked the man, who name I had determined to be Riku, upside the head.

The woman had pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore black shoes, blue jeans, black shirt and what looked like a wedding ring.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." Riku whined as he looked at the newcomer.

I suddenly jumped along with the rest of the Flock as Sora suddenly hugged her and yelled, "Moka!"

_'Once again, what the hell?' _

"Hey Riku, I think you broke him." Sora stated once she was done hugging the woman who I assumed was Moka.

"I think you might be right there, angel." A voice I didn't recognize said.

Everyone turned toward the newly fixed door to see a man how looked around eighteen years old. He had short black hair that was slightly spiked and violet eyes that were looked onto our former leader. He wore grey combat boots, black jeans, a grey muscle shirt with black flames on the front and back, a black and purple trench coat, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of purple head phones with a skull on each side in black.

"Mark!" Sora yelled as she hugged the newcomer like she had Moka.

"Who's he?" Stacy asked the question that was on all of the Flock members minds, except for Fang's, as she stood next to Gazzy.

Chaos, who was the closest member of Sora's new family, chuckled at her question. "That is Mark Connors, Sora's boyfriend for the last year or so."

"Wait, I thought Riku was her boyfriend?" Ben asked as the rest of the Flock, including myself, went into shock just like Fang had.

Every one of the non-Flock members near us burst out laughing. "He only said that because he's an idiot and one of her overprotective older brothers." Miyuki replied once she had finished laughing along with everyone else.

"Oh." Was all we could say as the world went black.

**Chaos's POV**

I watched as the Flock all fell to the floor some how at the exact same time, including Fang.

"Okay." I said as I looked at their fallen bodies. I turned my attention to Momo. "Now what do we do with them?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

_'Why can't I have a normal life without a crazy family?' _I thought as Ziggy and I began to take the Flock to the infirmary on the third floor. _'This is going to take awhile.'_

* * *

Short Story: The Revenge of Jr.

Jr. grinned as he snuck into Miyuki's bathroom. He held a small bottle of pink hair dye in his left hand. He grabed Miyuki's shampoo and dumped the dye into it then carefully placed it back where he had found it. As quietly as he had entered, he left.

Two hours later Miyuki woke up. Following her daily routine she grabbed a clean set of cloths, walked into her bathroom, and then jumped into the shower.

"What's up with you?" Kos asked his red haired brother as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jr. had a grin on his face that greatly resembled one of the ones Miyuki wore after she had finished creating and perfecting a new weapon.

"Revenge." He replied then burst out laughing like a mad man.

"Okay." Was all Kos said as he slowly backed away from the younger boy, wondering where his sanity had gone.

"JR.!" Miyuki screamed at the top of her lungs once she had seen her new hair color. Within seconds she was down the stairs and in the kitchen with a collection of knives and other pointy objects in each of her hands.

"Uh-oh." Jr. said before jumping from his seat and running towards the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" Miyuki yelled as she chased after him.

Jr. ran as fast as he could through the door, down the stairs, and into the forest that rested across the street followed by his insane, weapons obsessed, older sister. The rest is history.

The end.

* * *

_**Once again I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. Please review or I will have to send Miyuki after you.**_

_Miyuki's evil laughter can be heard off in the distance._

_Shudder. __**Please review for you own safty.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner it's just that school has just been really difficult lately. Now here's chapter 7.**_

Chapter 7

**Fang's POV**

"Ow, my head hurts." I groaned as I sat up slowly. I looked around the room once I had managed to open my eyes.

The room was large with white walls and matching ceilings. There was also medical equipment through out the entire room. Even though it appeared to be used for medical purposes, the room lacked the chemical smell that you would normally find in a room like this.

My observation of the room was interupted by the collective groans to my right. I turned to see the rest of the Flock, laying on the beds next to mine, beginning to wake up

"What happened?" Iggy asked as he sat up while opening his newly fixed eyes. **(A&N I forgot to mention this earlier. Iggy got his sight back not long before the beginning of the story.) **

"I think we all fainted after Sora's older brother told us about Sora's boyfriend." Ben stated with a loud groan.

"I think your right there." Jess agreed as she followed Ben's example and also let out a groan.

"I can't believe that M-Sora has a boyfriend! I mean I can, but I can't believe that she had a boyfriend that's not Fang. I..." The rest of Nudge's rant was cut off as Gazzy covered her mouth.

"Thanks Gaz." Iggy told him.

"Your welcome." The younger boy replied.

The door opened suddenly causing the Flock and myself to jump from our beds and get into a fighting stance. Seconds later a girl, who Angel told me was Momo, came through the now opened doorway. The Flock and I relaxed once we saw who it was.

She smiled at us when she saw us out of bed. "Good. Your awake. I was just comming to check up on you. How are you all feeling?"

"We're fine." Angel told her with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me, but I have a question." Iggy stated as he raised his hand as if he was in school.

"Yes?" Momo asked him in response.

"Why do I have a bump the size of Mount Everest on the back of my head?"

"Well, you see..." She began to say akwardly.

**Momo's POV Flashback- Three Hours**

I watched as Chaos and Ziggy made their way back down the stairs after their third trip to the infermery. Ziggy looked as unemotional like usual and Chaos looked like he was about to go insane, which was not like him at all.

"For the love of all that is holy, if I have to go back up those stairs one more time I'm going to go insane!" My white haired brother yelled.

I laughed before replying, "Relax. You only have one, maybe two, more trips to do."

"I don't care! I'm about to go insane here!" Chaos stated, after which he grabbed his head as he let out an extremly loud groan.

Now normaly this wouldn't have bothered me, except this time he had been holding Iggy around two feet off the ground when he had did it. Without Chaos to hold him up gravity began working again and he fell to the ground with a loud thud as his head hit the floor.

"Chaos!" I yelled at him as I ran to Iggy's fallen body to see if he was alright.

"Oops. Sorry about that." He told me.

I glared at him, causing him to flinch. "Don't just stand there like an idiot. Get him to the infermery. NOW!"

In a second the akward smile that had been on his face had disappeared and was replaced by a look that was completely serious. I could also see a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he quickly grabbed Iggy and practicly ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

**Flashback End**

"...I have absolutly no idea how that happened." I told them as seriously as I could manage. I heard Angel giggle and I could tell that she knew that I was lying and what had really happened. She confirmed this by nodding at my thoughts. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to go start dinner now." I then rushed out of the room and quickly made my way downstairs, ignoring the looks they were giving me.

**Sora's POV**

I had been reading when Momo came running down the stairs.

"Do I even want to know why your running down the stairs?" I asked her as I closed my book.

"No, you don't." She replied as she slowed from a run to a walk. "I'm going to go and make dinner now. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." I said slowly to myseld as she left the living room. I then opened my book back out while I wondered why my entire family was so weird.

_**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter. Now please review if you could be so kind it would make me very happy. See you next chapter, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Two updates in one week? I don't think I've ever done that before. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. On with the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Xenosaga, or Rosario+Vampire neither in this chapter nor in the last, which I forgot to mention.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**?'s POV**

"Have you located them yet?" I asked my creations as they knelt before me.

"Yes Master." The one closest to me replied.

I smirked, knowing that my predecessor would have never been able to create such perfect experiments. "Good. Gather the others. I want them captured by the end of the week."

"Yes Master." The five replied together. They then left my office.

"Finally. The time has come. I will finally get my hands on the DNA that will make me a god!" I said beofre I began to laugh like the mad person everyone else thought I was.

**Sora's POV- One week after the Flock meet the new Max**

A shiver ran down my spine as I got out of the shower. "Why do I suddenly have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?" I asked myself quietly. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

When I reached the kitchen I saw Kos and Shion sitting at the table with worried looks on their faces. Both wore a more toned down version of what they usually wore. Kos wore black tennis shoe, blue jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt. Shion had no shoes on and wore blue jeans with a black tank top.

I became even more worried when I saw the full cups of coffee sitting in front of the two. This worried me because this would have normally signaled that the world was about to end rather quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked my older siblings.

They turned toward me slowly and I was able to confirm my suspicions from the looks on their faces.

Kos was the first to speak. "I've received word that the New Order has a new leader who just so happens to be a former employee of Itex. There are also reports that the members of the Order are gathering in a warehouse on the edge of the city."

My blood went cold as I heard this. The New Order was more or less a cult that had been created around a year and a half ago. The members of the Order only had one objective and that is to rid the world of all supernatural creatures. I had experienced their hatred of the supernatural first hand when they had kidnapped me a little over a year ago. I still had nightmares of the time I had spent in their clutches. Kos had rescued me the next day, killing the Order's leader in the process, which resulted in us getting their undying hatred.

If a former Itex employee was in charge now it meant that one of the sickest people alive had the means to create mutants from the DNA of the supernatural races. This some how made my blood run colder then it already was and I shivered.

"So what are we going to to about it?" I asked my brother and sister, trying to get my mind away from subject of some of my worst nightmares.

"I've got my best spies trying to find out what their up to," Kos replied. "I won't let them take you again."

I was about to reply when a loud boom echoed from upstairs, which seemed to break up the tension that had formed in the room. The three of us were on our way up the stairs with seconds of the explosion ending.

When we reached the origin of the explosion I nearly fainted on the spot when I saw where it had came from.

The entire room beofre me was bathed in pink paint along with the rooms four occupants: Jess, Momo, Nudge, and Miyuki. The four girls, who had surprisingly become good friends since the Flock had moved in, all looked like they were about to go and kill someone.

"Uh oh." I said quietly as I finally realized who the now pink covered belonged to.

(I think it would be very wise to run now.) I heard Kos tell me quickly in my head.

_'I agree with you on that.'_ I replied beofre the two us turned around and ran away as fast as we could.

**Shion's POV**

I clenched my fists as I struggled to keep myself from letting my anger get the best of me. I could feel a black aura forming behind me.

"Would any of you like to explain to me why MY room is now covered in PINK paint right now?" I asked them, my voice becoming more sinister as I spoke.

I watched as all four of them turned in my direction slowly. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

"You have ten seconds to explain before I kill you all in the most painful way I know possible." I told them as my voice gained a tone that screamed death. "Ten."

"We didn't do it!" They yelled together looking scared for their lives, which they should be.

"Nine."

"It wasn't our fault." Jess said quickly.

"Your going to need a better explanation than that if you want to live. Eight."

"We're the victims of circumstance." Miyuki told me.

"Seven."

"It was the boys who did it! We were just trying to stop them!" Momo yelled as I continued my count down, which I stopped doing as I heard this.

"Explain." I demanded.

**Momo's POV Flashback - Five minutes**

"What the hell are you guys doing in Shion's room?" Miyuki asked as the four of us walked into Shion's room after we heard someone going through her stuff.

Jr., Chaos, Iggy, and Gazzy looked like they had been going through some boxes that were labeled as dangerous. They turned toward us after Miyuki had asked her question.

"Iggy! Plan B!" Jr. yelled at the once blind boy before we could do anything.

"Right!" Iggy yelled back before taking something out of his pocket and throwing it at the ground.

The boys disappeared just as whatever it was hit the ground. The entire room was covered in a bright pink color. I felt my anger spike at the fact that I was now covered in paint and I could tell the others felt the same way.

"Would any of you like to explain to me why MY room is now covered in PINK paint right now?" A familiar voice that could have frozen Hell asked from being me.

All four of us turned around to see a very pissed off Shion standing in the doorway with a black aura forming behind her.

**Flashback End**

"And that's what happened." I explained as fast as I could.

I felt my blood go cold as I saw a smirk form on my eldest sister's face, it was the kind of smirk a homicidal murder would use.

"I thank you for explaining that for me. Now if you excuse me, there's is something I must go and do right now." She said before she turned around and exited her room, the aura of death following her as she went.

The four of us breathed a sigh of relief as we realized that we wouldn't die today.

**Random Persons POV**

I had been taking a peaceful walk, just minding my own business and enjoying the scenery, when a sudden scream filled the air.

"NO! STAY AWAY! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! N...!" Was all I heard before the scream was cut off.

I jumped as another scream filled the air.

"OH MY GOD! YOU MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHA...!" Whoever was screaming now was cut off like the person before them.

Do what any other normal person would have done I ran home as fast as I possibly could, most likely setting a world record in the process. I didn't leave my house for days after that.

_**

* * *

**_

Now that you have read please review or I will send Shion after you this time, and as you can see above, you do not want that to happen. Hope to see you next chapter if you survive until then.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: Hello peoples who spend their free time reading fanfiction. It is I, GoulHunter15, or Ghoul for short. I am here today to...**_

_**?: Be a hyperactive idiot who makes nothing but excuses.**_

_**Me: Yes, to be a hyperact...Wait a second! Who are you and why are you interupting my opening rant?**_

**A cloaked figure appears from the shadows and pulls back their hood.**

_**Me: You? How are you here? **_

_**Cloaked figure, now identified as Shion: I'm the manisfistation of your conscieness that was created for the sole purpose of preserving what little sanity you have left.**_

_**Me: Hey! I resent that! And by the way, why do you look like Shion?**_

_**Shion: Because I like this form. Any more stupid questions?**_

_**Me: Nope. Anyways back to my rant. I am here today to apologize for not updating recently. I have not done so for a couple of reasons. First ,I had to do a four to six page research paper on sexim for my English class and after that I had a 300 word essay for Spanish 1, both of which prevented my brain from focusing of my writing. **_

_**Shion: Excuses!**_

_**Me: Shut up! No one asked you! And they are not excuses, they are explianations!**_

_**Shion: Whatever. **_**cough..**_**Excuses..**_**cough.**

_**Me:**_** Glares. **_**As I was saying, then came the most difficult and stressfull week of my entire life so far. It started off on Thursday of last week. My nieghbors were out of town and I had to watch their dog and two cats...**_**shuders...**_**I hate those damn cats..**_**shuders again...**_**so anyways, I had to watch them for the weekend. On Monday after school I had to watch the same nieghbors three children, or as I like to call them "The Children from Hell", for the entire week for three hours a day. They literaly tried to KILL one another. I mean seriously, one of them ran into the kitchen and got a KNIFE, not a small one, one that was around TEN INCHES LONG! Who the hell does that? Also, they were permanently hyper, so the youngest two keep bouncing all over the place and making loud, annoying sounds for hours on end. God I hate those kids sometimes.**_

_**Shion: That explains why I manifested. Watching them would have driven anyone to insanity.**_

_**Me: No duh! Now couple the stress of watching them with lack of sleep, finals, my mom being in another state and leaving me home alone with my grandmother for most of the week...**_**shuder...**_**, the severe thunderstorms and tornados that keep happening throughout the week, and having to try and prevent the same grandmother mentioned above from going upstairs during the TORNADO WARNING and sirens in order to see the end of American Idol!**_

_**Shion: How are you still alive and/or sane after that kind of week?**_

_**Me: That is one question that I do not know the answer to, but on the bright side, Friday was the last day of school. Thank every single diety that I know! Now I'll be able to focus on nothing but my writing! **_

_**Shion: And if you don't I'll force you to, by any means necessary. **_**Sickly, sweet smile that screams pain, death, and/or torture appears on her face.**

_**Me: I'm going to die.**_

_**Shion: What was that? **_

_**Me: Nothing! Anyways, I have good and bad news now. Bad news is that this is not a new chapter and I mostly likely wont update this story until after I update Kitsune in the Kingdom and The Dark Moon Chronicles since I haven't updated them for a long time. Good news is that this chapter contains more short stories concerning Jr. and Miyuki's on going prank war and a story about Sora's life with her new family, which I already had writen up for some strange reason. Now Shion, since you are living in my mind, without rent, you must now be my disclaimer.**_

_**Shion: Wait, what?**_

_**Me: You heard me. Now get to it.**_

_**Shion: Fine. GhoulHunter15 does not own Maximum Ride, Xenosaga, or Rosario+Vampire. If she did then she wouldn't have to babysit "The Children from Hell."**_

* * *

Side Story: Secret Attack-Failed

"Why are we doing this again?" Sora asked as she stood next to her homicidal, psychotic, crazy, weapon-obsessed sister, aka Miyuki, who currently had a glint in her eye and a huge grin on her face. "Better yet, why am I even here in the first place?"

"We are doing this because I must have my revenge and you're here because if you don't help me I'll show everyone at your highschool the baby pictures I go from Kos." The older, and more psychotic, girl replied.

Sora sighed loudly. "Don't you think that's a little bit extreme?"

"It's not that bad. I've blackmailed you with worse stuff before."

"I didn't mean the blackmail, I was talking about the ballon the size of a small car that's filled with pink paint and is hanging over his door." The younger girl deadpanned.

"Nope." Miyuki told her with a huge grin on her face.

Half an hour later a scream could be heard throughout the entire house. Seconds later Shion was downstair covered in pink paint and had a look on her face that screamed that someone was about to die a slow and painful death.

"Uh-oh." Miyuki said under her breath before she jumped from her seat on the couch and ran out of the room fast enough to break the sound barrier.

"MIYUKI!" Shion screamed as she ran after her just as fast, if not faster.

Moments later Jr. walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"You tricked Shion into taking the ballon for you, didn't you?" Sora asked.

His reply was to burst out laughing like a mad man like Miyuki had done earlier that day.

Side Story: Overkill and Revenge

"What are you up to now?" Kos asked as he saw his third youngest sister smiling in a way that made chills go down your back and made you want to run as fast as you could in the other direction.

"Oh, nothing." She replied in a sickly, sweet voice that only made Kos want to run even faster.

As he was about to ask something else a loud boom along with a huge, pink mushroom cloud was visible off in the distance. Kos's left eye twitched.

"Please tell me you did not just blow up Jr."

"...Maybe."

Kos facepalmed at her reply. "I'll just go and call an ambulance now."

With that said he walked back inside as he got out his cell phone.

Seconds after he left Miyuki did her impression of a mad woman...again. "Finally, Revenge! Mwahahahahahahahahah!"

Side Story: "Why!"

"Why am I doning this again?" Sora asked as she stood in front of Shion in her lab.

"Because I require your help testing my newest device and since Kos isn't here, you're my only choice left." Shion explained as she continued to type a string of commands into her computer. "Now get into the machine so that we can get started."

Sora turned and looked at the machine skeptepliy. "I don't know about this."

"I don't care what you think. Now get in the machine before you force me to make you do so." Shion commmanded while she glared at her youngest sister.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. No need to get violent." Sora then went over to the machine and steped into it. The door closed behind her.

Had she been paying attention to her older sister as the door closed she would have seen the grin form on her face as she hit enter.

The younger of the two was then engulfed in a bright light seconds after Shion pressing enter.

When the light finally disspapated Sora's left eye twitched, like her older brothers noramaly did in these kind of situations, as she saw were she was.

"Oh, come on!" She yelled loudly, causing the herd of dinasuars that now surronded her to flee. "Why can't I have a normal sister who doesn't send me million of years into the past?"

The End.

* * *

_**Me: I hoped you liked them. I promise I'll try my hardest to update soon. **_

_**Shion: And I'll try my hardest to get her to write them if she forgets to. **_**Smiles again.**

_**Me:**_** Gulps..**_**Anyways, see you next time.**_


End file.
